kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Up Call
Wake Up Call is the eleventh track from Keke Palmer's debut album "So Uncool." Lyrics Spoken Hey, just givin' you a wake up call ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Chorus I'm giving you a wake up call Wake up, wake up Just to say that I love you And that I'm thinking of you Lettin' you know that you got friends I'm giving you a wake up call (Oh) Wake up, wake up It's a beautiful day Don't let it slip away And live it like it's the first day Of the rest of your li-ife 1 Just stopping by To let you know what's up Give you a courtesy what you're doin' I got somewhere to go today I wanted to know if you would come and have fun with me I know you have lots of plans But we can hang with friends Just wanna chill with you So what'cha gonna do? (Do?) Baby, it's up to you (Ooh) Chorus I'm giving you a wake up call Wake up, wake up Just to say that I love you And that I'm thinking of you Lettin' you know that you got friends I'm giving you a wake up call (Oh) Wake up, wake up It's a beautiful day Don't let it slip away And live it like it's the first day Of the rest of your li-ife Wake up, wake up Wake up, wake up 2 It's me and my friends At the crib, eatin' pizza Coolin' it down while we watch a movie Don't need no moms and dads We got it covered Cause we know exactly what we're doin' You don't wanna miss out Hanging out all alone While we're havin' a party Home alone we shot So here's an invitation Chorus I'm giving you a wake up call Wake up, wake up Just to say that I love you And I'm thinking of you Lettin' you know that you got friends I'm giving you a wake up call Wake up, wake up It's a beautiful day Don't let it slip away And live it like it's the first day Of the rest of your li-ife Wake up, wake up Yeah, yeah Rap You know it's party time I'm hanging up behind It's the party of the year I'm so glad it's mine Ladies drive through Fellas come too You see the videos You know what I'm about to do Set the bigger fire Got the bigger wire Got'cha singing like the Harlem boys' church choir Yeah, you know what's up I see you gettin' buck But before we get started, You gotta wake up Chorus I'm giving you a wake up call Wake up, wake up Just to say that I love you And that I'm thinking of you Lettin' you know that you've got friends I'm giving you a wake up call (Oh) Wake up, wake up It's a beautiful day Don't let it slip away And live it like it's the first day Of the rest of your li-ife Wake up, wake up Yeah, yeah I'm giving you a wake up call, yeah Wake up, wake up Category:Songs